While mobile radio data network coverage is widespread, there may be areas where data coverage is low or where there is enough channel noise due to various factors such as, e.g., structures, interference, weather, etc. Although phone calls can generally overcome these issues by switching to a different network protocol, video delivered over data networks generally cannot. Accordingly, when consuming video via ABR streaming while traveling though an area of low coverage or poor signal quality, it is becomes necessary to manage a user's experience in a satisfactory manner.